Deseo TMNT
by shishitaxx love
Summary: Shishi es una adolescente normal que esta pasando por un mal momento, no tiene amigos, se siente sola y necesita a alguien. Pero muy pronto llegara un nuevo amigo a su vida para cambiarla radicalmente y solucionar las cosas, y poco a poco empezaran a sentir cosas el uno por el otro.(basado en TMNT 2012).
1. nuevos amigos

Era un día viernes de verano; perfecto para salir con los amigos y disfrutar de las vacaciones, al menos la mayoría de todas las personas creen eso, todas menos Shishi. Shishi es una chica de 14 años, algo baja de estatura, rubia, de ojos cafés y piel blanca, muy inocente y tímida, no es buena haciendo amigos, los que la conocen a simple vista la consideran pesada y muy aislada de la realidad, pero en el fondo ella es mucho más. Eran las siete de la tarde, y a las ocho llegarían unos tios de parte del padre de la joven; eso significa que papá hará un asado, se decía Shishi para sus adentros(algunos tal ves lo conozcan como parrillada pero en mi país se conoce como asado). La chica se encontraba tendiendo la ropa, y como siempre, cantando para pasar el rato. En ese momento su hermano menor la estaba ayudando.

-Jake: Shishi por favor ¿puedes cantar el intro de las tortugas ninja 2012?.

-Shishi: esta bien Jake, pero solo si lo cantas conmigo.

Y así ambos empezaron a cantar al mismo tiempo.

Llegan las tortugas ninja!

Llegan las tortugas ninja!

Llegan las tortugas ninjas!

Luchan por la vida contra el mal

El mejor equipo de tortugas es

Lucharan como ninjas eso ya lo ves

Tan extremos desde las alcantarillas van

Son los reyes de la pizza, te van a encantar

Jamás van a descansar

El secreto del ooz ellos van a guardar

Saldrán de las sombras para atacar

Los malos no les podrán ganar

(los chicos empiezan a actuar como las tortugas)

Leonardo! Es el líder aquí

El hace lo que sea por lo mejor conseguir

Donatello! Un talento con las maquinas es

Rafael la mejor actitud va a tener

Miguel Ángel es un tipo especial

Y sabrás donde encontrarlo sin problemas esta

Del maestro Splinter aprendieron

Lo que deben saber

Un mejor equipo jamás vas a ver

Llegan las tortugas ninja!

Llegan las tortugas ninja!

Llegan las tortugas ninjas!

-Shishi: ok Jake, deberías arreglar tus juguetes.

-Jake: ¿Por qué?

-Shishi: por que vendrán los tíos y obviamente estarán aquí sus hijos, o sea nuestros primos, los cuales como son mas o menos de tu edad querrán jugar contigo.

-Jake: es cierto! Me voy.

El chico sale disparado hacia su habitación dejando a la joven desconcertada.

-Shishi: ok Jake, chao.(suspira)tortugas ninja… ojala existieran en la vida real mmm… creo que debería estar más preocupada en conseguir amigos ¿Qué estoy diciendo? hasta hablo como una, una… boba solitaria sin amigos! Agh(se agarra la cabeza)pero, yo se que soy más que eso, si tan solo los demás me conocieran de verdad ¡pero no! Tampoco puedo mostrar mi verdadero yo, soy demasiado infantil, fantasiosa, soñadora, tonta e ingenua(suspira otra vez) a veces me siento como Elsa Frozen; por fuera seria, solitaria, fría, y por dentro es amorosa buena, divertida, e incluso cálida, mas no puede mostrarse ante el mundo por ser diferente… soy patética

.De pronto, un ruido muy extraño asusto a la chica; ella empezó a mirar por todos lados y luego se sentó en el piso sin darle importancia a aquel ruido. Y ahí sentada, mirando el cielo, se dejo llevar por el viento y se puso a cantar.

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver

Buena chica, tu siempre debes ser

No as de abrir tu corazón

Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán

Así no quiero vivir

Mas tengo que resistir

Mi corazón quiero poder… abrir

De repente una pequeña lagrima cayo desde el ojo de la joven y empezó a correr un viento helado; de pronto algo cayo frente a los ojos de Shishi los cuales se abrieron de par en par.

-Shishi: …..e-esto n-no p-puede ser

La chica no encontraba una palabra para describir lo que estaba viendo.

-Shishi: es… es… ¿un krang?

Al menos eso parecía. Era la mitad de esos robots extraterrestre, con un pequeño e inconsciente krang adentro. La rubia toma una escoba y se acerca lentamente a la criatura, la mira y mira al cielo, pero no encuentra respuesta para lo que estaba pasando. Entonces la chica se pone a tocarlo con la punta de la escoba hasta que este despierta.

-Shishi: AH!

El krang intenta atacarla y ella se defiende con la escoba.

-Shishi: n-no te me acerques!

La criatura estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia ella asta que cayo del cielo su salvación.

-¿…..?: respeta a la dama krang, no puedes lanzarte hacia ella sin haberla invitado a salir primero.

Así decía el gran héroe que llego en el momento indicado. Solo bastaron unos cuantos golpes para noquear por completo al krang , y de inmediato el ninja lo lanzo muy lejos de ahí.

-Shishi: guau

A la adolescente le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a su salvador.

-¿…..?: ¿estas bien?

Le decía el ninja mientras le daba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse ya que se encontraba en el piso.

-Shishi: no puede ser

Miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a lo que parecía ser una tortuga, y no cualquier tortuga, sino… ¡una tortuga ninja!, y no cualquier tortuga ninja, sino la de la banda naranja.

-Shishi: M-Mikey? (veía la joven directamente a los ojos del mutante con confusión y emoción al mismo tiempo)

-Mikey: el mismo, alto ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Shishi: bueno yo…

-Mikey: no digas nada, ya se por que lo sabes

-Shishi: ¿enserio?

-Mikey: si, eres una bruja adivina!

-Shishi: ¿Qué?... eh si,si soy una bruja y puedo adivinar algunas cosas sobre ti(le dice ella moviendo sus manos y haciendo gestos raros para ver si podía engañar a la tortuga)por ejemplo, se que tienes tres hermanos y que todos ustedes practican nunjitsu, también se que tu comida favorita es la pizza, y que tu peor miedo son las ardillanoides.

-Mikey: ¡eso es genial!¿enserio adivinaste todo eso?

-Shishi: la verdad…no,la cosa es que…mmm no se como decírtelo, esque…ok lo dire(respira ondo y lo mira fijamente)t-tu y toda tu familia, tus amigos y enemigos son parte de una serie de televisión

-Mikey: (pequeño chock) jajaja, que graciosa, tienes una gran imaginación, pero ya enserio ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Shishi: pero es la verdad tu, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Splinter, Abril, Casey, el krang, el clan del pie, Destructor, todos ustedes son parte de una serie de televisión transmitida por nickelodeon, ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Mikey: bueno,te creería pero estoy aquí hablando contigo ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Shishi: no lo se, ni siquiera se como es que estas aquí en este pueblo y en esta casa, mi casa, por lo que se ustedes viven en Nueva York, ¿me explicas eso?

-Mikey: es una larga historia

-Shishi: tengo tiempo

-Mikey: no lo se, tal ves debería irme

-Shishi: no claro que no, primero me vas explicar bien lo que esta pasando aquí por que sinceramente tengo un nudo en el cerebro

-Mikey: esta bien, todo empezó cuando estábamos en el laboratorio krang…

Y así el ninja empezó a contarle a Shishi del plan que tenia el krang de experimentar con personas de "la vida real" (esa frase hiso que la joven comprendiera un poco el por que se encontraba cierto personaje aquí, en la vida real) y que el y las demás tortugas tuvieron que perseguir al krang a través de distintos portales hasta que llegaron aquí.

-Shishi: entonces el krang esta aquí y va a empezar a capturar personas para sus experimentos?

-Mikey: sip

-Shishi:ok…¡dime que se quedaran aquí para salvarnos!

-Mikey: no lo se, tal ves tengamos que volver a Nueva York, en cualquier caso, como seguramente ya sabrás, Leo es el líder y haremos lo que el diga

-Shishi: lo entiendo, pero no pueden dejarnos con los krang invadiéndonos, por favor tienes que hablar con Leo

-Mikey: ok, lo intentare

-Shishi: muchas gracias!(lo abraza muy feliz) por eso eres mi personaje favorito

-Mikey: espera ¿soy tu personaje favorito?(pregunta algo feliz y sonrojado)

-Shishi: (también sonrojada) eh, si, por que eres tan alegre, siempre le ves el lado positivo a las cosas, eres divertido, siempre me haces reír y realmente con solo escuchar tu voz me alegras el día

-Mikey: enserio?

-Shishi: si, y te digo algo, siempre soñé con tenerte aquí, hablando conmigo y que te vuelvas m-mi a-amigo

-Mikey: sabes, siempre e querido tener amigos humanos, pero todos se asustan con tan solo verme

-Shishi: eso es por que hoy en día la gente es muy mala y rechazan a todos lo que son diferentes

-Mikey: y tu eres como toda esa gente?

-Shishi: crees que soy como toda esa gente?

-Mikey: la verdad no, digo, no te asustaste al verme al contrario, te pusiste feliz

-Shishi: eso es por que soy tu fan(se sonroja y luego se emociona)de todos ustedes!

-Mikey: entonces te cumpliré tu deseo de fan, primero, tu…eh ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shishi: Shishi, bueno en realidad es mi apodo pero prefiero que me llames así por que desde que tengo memoria mi familia me dice así

-Mikey: ok, entonces Shishi, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-Shishi: enserio? Guau! Esto es increíble, claro que quiero ser tu amiga

-Mikey: entonces hay que volverlo oficial

Ambos adolescentes hicieron un saludo especial con la mano y volvieron oficial su nueva amistad. De repente oyeron el sonido de unas llaves…

CONTINUARA…


	2. que no te vean

Hola a todos! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste \;)

Ambos adolescentes se miraban fijamente a los ojos hasta que oyeron el ruido de unas llaves. Se escuchaban también las voces de unas jóvenes como de doce años.

Shishi: es mi hermana Francesca, y no esta sola

Shishi y Mikey se ponen a oír lo que hablan Francesca y sus amigas desde la entrada de autos mientras ellas se quedan en el patio delantero.

Amiga 1:la pasamos muy bien en la piscina.

Francesca: si, aunque llegamos un poco tarde

Amiga 2: mentira, llegamos re-temprano(sarcasmo).

Todas ríen hasta que sale de su casita el perro de la familia y se pone a ladrarles como loco a las amigas de Francesca.

Amiga 1: ay Fran controla a tu perro.

Mikey: (susurrando)¿Por qué tu perro les ladra como si quisiera matarlas?

Shishi: (susurrando)en primer lugar es hembra, y en segundo lugar ella reacciona así con las personas que no conoce y como ellas no vienen tan seguido a casa no las conoce bien.

Mikey: (susurrando)entonces podría atacarme a mi también?

Shishi: (susurrando)sip, pero tranquilo esta amarrada y no te podrá hacer nada.

Amiga 2: bueno nosotras nos vamos, pero Fran ahora a hablarnos por face ¿no?

Francesca: obvio.

Las chicas se van dejando sola a Francesca. Ella se acerca a la perrita y mientras la acaricia le empieza a hablar.

Francesca: oh Perry

Mikey: (susurrando) tu perrita se llama Perry?

Shishi: chuch (lo caya)

Francesca: me da pena verte amarrada todo el día, tal ves debería desamarrarte.

A Mikey se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Shishi: (susurrando) oh no

Mikey: (susurrando) tu mascota me va a matar!

Shishi: (susurrando)ay no es para tanto, ahora silensio!

Francesca esta apunto de soltar a Perry hasta que le llega un mensaje al celular y se distrae.

Francesca: jajaja, este niño,(responde el mensaje y luego le suena la pansa) tengo hambre, mejor me preparo un sándwich.

La chica se dirige al comedor que esta al frente de la entrada de autos la cual solo se separa del comedor por un ventanal.

Shishi: rápido nos va a ver, vamos al patio delantero.

Ambos se apresuraron pero sin querer tropezaron con el triciclo de la otra hermana menor de Shishi y este empezó a sonar.

Francesca: ¿Qué fue eso?

La chica abre el ventanal y sale a la entrada de autos mientras Shishi y Mikey se esconden de ella en el patio delantero.

Francesca: por que sonaría solo el triciclo de Luna?

Mikey: lo sabe!

Shishi: (le tapa la boca)quieres callarte!

Francesca: ¿hay alguien aquí?

Ahí estaban apunto de ser descubiertos hasta que…

Francesca: oh, tengo un mensaje

Francesca se olvida completamente del triciclo sonando y se va al comedor.

Shishi: (suspira) bueno, hay que esperar aqui hasta que mi hermana se vaya a su cuarto, pero creo que ya estamos bien.

Mikey: que linda perrita, no se de que me asustaba, además es más pequeña de lo que pensaba.

Shishi: ¿Qué?

Shishi se voltea y ve como Mikey acaricia a su brava perrita.

Shishi: guau, nunca antes se había dejado acariciar por un extraño, esto es genial.

Mikey: tal ves no necesitó tanto tiempo para saber que soy bueno.

Shishi: si, creo que si, no puedo creer aun que estas aquí, que eres real y no solo una serie de televisión.

Mikey: si, hablando de eso, segura de que no eres una adivina o algo así? Es que realmente no creo aun eso de que soy una serie de tv

Shishi: eso es por que no te he mostrado pruebas aun, primero te cambiare de escondite ya que aquí cualquiera que pase te vería.

Shishi se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca y traslada a Mikey al patio trasero en donde se encuentra la lavadora.

Shishi: bien, te quedaras aquí mientras voy a buscar mi tablet, si alguien se acerca tu solo sube al techo y escondete en la obscuridad,¿ok?

Mikey: ok.

La chica se va dejando solo al ninja el cual se queda sentado mirando las estrellas y pensando en la nueva amiga que tenia.

Mikey: (en su mente)es muy linda, y no me tiene miedo, e incluso es mi fan! Esto es increíble!...

Shishi: bueno, aquí esta la prueba que necesito para demostrarte que no soy una bruja ni adivina ni nada por el estilo.

Shishi le muestra un poco de un capitulo, el cual hace que Mikey quede en chock mientras se ve a el y a sus hermanos desde la tablet. Shishi se da cuenta de esto y pone en pausa el capitulo.

Shishi: Mikey, estas bien?

Mikey: eh, si, si muy bien… eh no en realidad no, me acabas de matar el cerebro

Shishi: lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que lo supieras

Mikey: si eso creo…

Shishi: eh, al menos dime que te pareció el intro

Mikey: el intro…¡fue increíble!

Shishi: lo se! Nunca me canso de verlo(en su mente: al menos le saque una sonrisa)

Mikey: aunque ahora no se como se lo voy a decir a mis hermanos

Shishi: mmm… tengo una idea, que tal si mañana me llevas a donde sea que se estén quedando y se los decimos juntos, además creo que puedo ayudarlos con esta extraña situación de los krang

Mikey: esa es una gran idea!

Shishi: genial, puedes venir por mi a media noche, y… ¿tienes en donde anotar números telefónicos? Es que quiero que anotes el mío para que me llames por cualquier cosa

Mikey: (sonrojado) eh, si, aquí esta mi teléfono, puedes anotar tu número en el

Shishi: ok, guau es un t-phone, es increíble poder verlo en la vida real. Muy bien, ya esta anotado aquí tienes.

Mikey recibe su t-phone y se dice a si mismo en su mente

Mikey: (sonrojado) me dio su número…

Shishi: bien, creo que es todo

Mikey: si, ya debería irme

Shishi: entonces nos vemos mañana, a media noche no lo olvides

Mikey: tranquila, no lo olvidare

Shishi: bien entonces…

La chica se acerca a la tortuga para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida

Shishi: nos vemos(le dice sonrojada)

Mikey: (también sonrojado) nos vemos

El ninja sube al techo y desde ahí se despide con la mano; luego, mientras saltaba de techo en techo, se tocaba la mejilla en la que había recibido el beso y se ponía a pensar en Shishi, lo cual lo hacia sentir una rara sensación en su interior ¿Qué le estaría pasando al más pequeño de las tortugas? Era algo que no le había pasado nunca en la vida.

Después de un rato saltando por los techos, finalmente llego a su guarida improvisada en las alcantarillas. Todo era tal cual como era en Nueva York, realmente no había diferencia. Allí se encontraban las tres tortugas junto a su amiga pelirroja, todos concentrados en que iban a hacer, hasta que Mikey llego para interrumpir todo.

Leo: Mikey, donde rayos estabas?! Terminamos la vigilancia hace horas

Mikey: no adivinaran nunca lo que me paso hoy, ¿Quién creen que paso todo este tiempo con una chica? Este chico(se señala)

Todos abren bien abiertos los ojos y se acercan lentamente a Mikey

Rafa: Mikey, ¿te sientes bien? ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?(le dice burlándose de el)

Mikey: (frunciendo el seño) por favor, por que no creen que pueda estar con una chica?

Donnie: ¿ por que eres un mutante del que se asustan las personas?

Mikey: oh vamos, no soy tan feo

Rafa: no, solo eres muy feo

Mikey: (enojado) no me importa si no me creen, total, ella se había ofrecido para ayudarnos con nuestro problema con los krang, pero como no me creen…

Abril: Mikey, no te pongas así, yo si te creo

Leo: ¿y como es eso de que nos quiere ayudar con los krang? ¿a caso tu le contaste…?

Mikey: sip, todo

Las tortugas se quejan y se ponen una mano en la cabeza.

Rafa: no deberías confiar tanto en ella, apenas la conoces

Donnie: si, ¿Qué tal si pasa lo que paso con Bradford?

Mikey: no lo creo, ella no es mala

Leo: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mikey: solo lo se, mire a través de sus ojos, vi su bondad, su belleza, interior y exterior(mientras hablaba le brillaban los ojos)

Abril: mmm… esa cara, creo que alguien se enamoro

Mikey: (sonrojado) c-claro que no! E-ella solo es mi amiga

Rafa: ok, ¿y como tu "amiga" podría ayudarnos?

Mikey: ella me dijo algo muy interesante que ustedes no saben

Leo: que cosa?

Mikey: lo siento, no puedo decírselos aun

Donnie: por que no?

Mikey: por que si se los digo ahora no me creerían, pero descuiden, mañana traeré a Shishi y ella les explicara todo

Rafa: ¿Shishi? Ese es el nombre de tu novia?

Mikey: (enojado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo) no es mi novia!

Leo: ok, cálmense chicos, ¿a que hora la traerás mañana Mikey?

Mikey: a media noche

Rafa: entonces a las doce conoceremos a tu novia

Mikey: (con la cara roja como tomate)ya te dije que no es mi novia!

Abril: chicos basta, ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿cinco años?

Mikey: bien, ya les dije todo lo que tenia que decirles así que ahora me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches

El más pequeño solo se fue hacia su habitación sin importarle nada más, dejando a todos desconcertados. Ya en su cuarto se acostó en su cama y pensó en ella, esperando verla en sus sueños.

Mientras en la casa de Shishi, ella se encontraba también ya en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Shishi: no puedo creerlo, por fin se volvió realidad mi deseo TMNT

*flash back*

Era año nuevo, todos ya estaban durmiendo después de la gran celebración, todos menos Shishi, que estaba en el patio contemplando las estrellas.

Shishi: que hermosas estrellas, que lindo nuevo año, creo que es momento perfecto para pedir mi deseo de año nuevo

La joven se sienta en el piso, mira el cielo, siente la brisa, y pide el deseo.

Shishi: deseo, de todo corazón, que mi deseo TMNT se haga realidad

La chica vuelve a mirar al cielo suspira y luego se va a la cama.

*fin del flash back*

Shishi: Mikey…

Mikey: Shishi…

Ambos se durmieron pensando en el otro.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aun estoy aprendiendo como usar esto así que sigo teniendo errores, pero de los errores se aprende ¿no?

Saludos, Shishi 3


End file.
